kinprirushfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Title Screen There are two buttons on the Title Screen. The left one is a menu and the right one is to clear the cache. Home Right Side Menu #'Envelope:' News and Announcements #'Gift Box:' Pick up your Daily Login Bonuses, Event Rewards, and other Gifts here #'Person:' Friends, Following, and Followers List #'I:' Information on the latest app update #'Book:' Beginner Missions *You can access the Prism Stone Shop through the button on the bottom left. Dramatic TV This is where you can read through any stories you have unlocked in the game. Reading through select ones can earn you Star Jewels while others reward you P-Points. Unlock them through raising your player level, playing songs, and leveling up bromides. *'Main Story:' Unlocked through raising your player level. Contains a summary of the first movie and bridges the gap between it and Pride the Hero. *'Side Story:' Stories unlocked through leveling up initial non-event bromides of each character. *'Road to Shiny Seven Stars:' Road to Shiny Seven Stars event stories you have unlocked can be viewed here. Takes place in between Pride the Hero and Shiny Seven Stars. *'Event Story:' Any event stories you have unlocked can be viewed here. *'Anniversary:' Any birthday or special event stories you have unlocked can be viewed here. *'Weekly:' Any stories you have unlocked through playing Weekly Star Live songs can be viewed here. Prism Shows Prism Shows Basic information about how to play Prism Show songs, the rewards and game play mechanics explanations. Prism Battles Basic information about how to play the Prism Battle mode. Events Basic information about events. Star Bromides This is where you are able to access anything that has to do with your bromides. #'Bromide Inventory :' You can view all of your bromides here and access your Bromide Storage. #'View Team Stats' #'Sell Bromides:' Sell bromides you don't want for P-Points. #'Level Up Bromides:' Level Up your Bromides using Magazines. #'Add/Change Prism Jumps:' Select the Bromide you want the Jump to go on, then select the Bromide with the Jump you wish to put on that one. The second Bromide will be fed into the first one and you can select one jump from the second one to go on the first. You must Prism Change your Bromide before you can add jumps to it and some jumps are restricted by Type or Character. #'Prism Change:' Use Prisms and P-Points to Prism Change your Bromide which changes it's picture and raises it's Max Level by 10 levels. *There is an option to automatically make a team from the Bromides you own, but it's better to make one on your own as it doesn't seem to take into account Jump skills. *There are four different team types. One Member Team, Two Member Team, Three Member Team, and a Four Member Team. Different Songs have a different required team member number. You start with three team slots per type but you are able to buy more through the shop with Star Jewels. Tokimeki Gacha There are two main types of gacha. Jewel Gachas use Star Jewels and P-Points use P-Points. There is also a special ticket gacha. Jewel Gacha Use 5 Star Jewels for a single bromide pull and 20 Star Jewels for a 5 bromide pull. If you use 20 paid Star Jewels you get a guaranteed SR or higher. On certain gachas, you are able to do a 10 bromide pull for 40 paid Star Jewels that will get you one guaranteed PR or higher. This gacha uses a different draw animation where you see the bromides pop up one by one as a character presents them with unique artwork and voice clips that character. All Bromides are at least a Rare when you pull from the Jewel gacha. P-Points Gacha Use 200 P-Points for a single bromide pull and 900 P-Points for a 5 bromide pull. You can get N and R Bromides from this pool and very rarely get an SR. It's impossible to get a PR, KPR or DR from this Gacha. Ticket Gacha While playing through Prism Rush events, you can gather 5 Tickets. Once you gather 5 tickets you are able to use them to draw in this special gacha which gets you a guaranteed SR or higher of a bromide from the corresponding event. Menu #'Shop:' Buy Star Jewels (with money), raise your bromide inventory space (maximum 500 spaces), raise your team capacity, and pay 1 Star Jewel to refill your stamina bar. #'Pri☆Mart:' Buy a variety of items with P-Points, Prism Badges, and Dramatic Badges. #'Items:' List of your currently held items #'Profile:' Find your Player ID to share with others so they can follow you, Change your name/location, and write a message that other players can see on the high score list. If you tap the character shown, you can change who appears on your home screen from your currently held bromides. #'Collection:' #*1)' Bromide Collection:' See all the bromides you have ever owned. #*2) Character List: Select a character to see their profile, all the bromides you have owned of them, Prism Jumps you have unlocked of them, and listen to their voice clips #*3) Image Gallery: View the images you have unlocked in the game. #'Change Coord:' Change the outfit your character wears while playing a live. You have to buy them with money from the shop. #'Game Settings:' Change BGM, Sound Effect, and Voice Settings. Adjust timing of your taps. Category:Gameplay Category:Browse